Legend of Zelda: Age of Dissent
by Jadel-rock
Summary: Legend of Zelda with Link as a regular in the Hylian Army and an Iron Knuckle. Join Link as he fights for truth, justice and his place in the world. Many will stand in his way but with the help of his friends and a little magic Link will be able to stand against the great evil that is rising in the kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, here is a story that has been cooking in my head for a while now, I hope you enjoy it. If there is anything you people would like to know about just leave me a message or more importantly a review. I used names from older legends but they are just names in my story, there is no particular reason I chose them besides the fact they sound cool. With that I would like to announce that I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Now on with the story.

**The Legend of Zelda: Age of Dissent**

In the past the land of Hyrule was ruled by a benevolent and wise king. But those were the days of old and his son had to grow up with them. With stories of how grand and great his father was the young prince grew to be bitter and angry. He always felt that he had to measure up to the man that his father was but he never could in the eyes of his subjects. Eventually they grew restless and started to rebel. This led to the great rebellion and a new age of darkness.

"Men, to the gates, DEFEND YOUR KING!"

The rebels had finally made it to the gates of Hyrule castle and King Leon was at the head of the defense, rallying his men to defend their home. He didn't know how it happened. The last reports stated that the rebel army was nowhere near the castle but just a few days ago they had arrived and started to set up. Rows of men and equipment were setting up to lay siege to the castle right outside the walls. Their armor and metal glinted in the sunlight; their banners standing proudly showing the houses that had betrayed their king. He did not like it and those traitors would pay dearly in blood. He didn't know where they had received aid from but he did have a few guesses.

At the moment archers and ballistae were raining down on the army outside but they were matching the damage with their own firepower.

"Steady men, the iron knuckles will be here in but a moment" he stated his men nervous and unsteady. He understood their feelings. He was also waiting for his best troops to arrive to the gates.

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, he heard the steps of their heavily armored feet stomping and their drums thumping as they made their way to the front gate. The soldiers making a path for those that would take the brunt of the charge. Even in the smoke and fire the iron knuckles steel armor shone brightly in the sun, their crisp regalia bright. They were the greatest unit of the Hyllian army and they did their best to show it. They marched their way up to the gate, readied their shields and settled in to take the charge. The boom of the enemy battering ram ringing in the air. The iron knuckle leader making his way over to the king.

"Sir, your iron knuckles are here and ready for your orders."

"Good Sir Gallahad, the enemy is at our gates and I need you to hold them back. Once the enemy is stopped from entering the city make your way to the enemy encampment and capture their leaders. Leave no others alive, the kingdom does not need traitors."

"As you wish my liege"

With that Gallahad made his way to the head to the formation yelling orders and encouragement to his troops along the way. He made his way to the front of the formation and yelled to all his men.

"MEN, THE KING HAS ORDERED US TO ENSURE THE SAFETY OF THIS LAND! Our women and children, OUR WAY OF LIFE is at stake if we fall. Do NOT disappoint me! Remember your training and your brotherhood. WE STAND TOGETHER!"

With that Gallahad put on his helmet and turned to the gate just as the battering ram broke down the door. The rebel army started to pour thru the door and the steel of the iron knuckles held steady meeting them in battle.

"My liege the enemy generals are here awaiting your punishment." Gallahad stated.

"Good, kill them all and hang their bodies from the gates. We will now start to root this rebellion out. Be ready in a week, we ride to destroy those that threaten this kingdom. " King Leon said as he turned back to the castle.

With that Gallahad ordered his troops to slit the throats of the enemy leaders.

With the destruction of the rebel army at the gates of Hyrule castle and the loss of the leaders; the rebellion started to unwind. The Hyllian army swept across the landscape sowing destruction to the cities that had allied themselves to the rebellion. Kakariko, Snowpeak, Clock town, Zora metropolis, Evergrande, and the Spires all fell to the might of the army and the iron knuckles. Eventually the army made it to the heart of the rebellion, Mari. The high castle walls were no match to the Hyrullian trebuchets, battering rams and ballistae. A few siege towers were even erected in order to breach the city. Once the gates were brought down the iron knuckles were the ones to lead the charge into the city. A few days later it was all over, the city was in ruins. The king had had his revenge.

Eventually the army made its way back to the castle but King Leon left his best general, Gallahad, in Mari in order to clean up and repair the city. The army was met with cheers and adoration from the citizenry. They were ecstatic that their men were back from battle. Even the queen was happy that her king was back in the city. That same year the king had a daughter and he was overjoyed, his wife had lost two previous children before birth and the couple thought that they were never going to have children but it seemed that the goddesses would allow the bloodline to continue.

Even with the rebellion defeated there was trouble, therefore the king kept an iron hold over his subjects. Plenty of times his personal guard, the iron knuckles would be sent out to restore order in some part of the kingdom. Eventually Gallahad and his protégé Erec started to question the wisdom of their king. One day they brought up their concerns to the king and were dismayed by what he said.

"My liege, do you not think that your citizens would be better served if they were allowed to express themselves and be able to celebrate some of their traditions?" Gallahad asked.

"Sir Gallahad, I do not believe that my citizens should be celebrating debauchery and entertaining heretical ideals that go against the teachings of the goddesses." King Leon stated as he sat upon his throne, his wife and queen beside him and his daughter on his other side. "I believe that my subjects need a firm hand in order to realize that what they are doing is wrong. I WILL NOT allow my kingdom to fall to the terror that was experienced just a decade prior."

"But my liege the people are chafing, they believe that they should be allowed to live as they like." Gallahad said, choosing his words carefully.

"Then it is your job to educate them properly Sir Gallahad. Do not allow any unrest to overtake this kingdom, we do not need a repeat of those troubled times; otherwise it will be your head." Leon said heatedly. He then noticed some of his ministers enter the chamber. "Continue your efforts in educating the populace, I have the utmost faith in you. You may leave." With a wave of his hand the king bid goodbye to his general and his captain. With that Gallahad and Erec made their way out of the chamber.

As they walked Erec started to talk to his leader.

"Sir, do you think that we should be following the king's orders, the cities are grumbling and the iron knuckles will not be able to continue as before, we are still not at peak condition. We are barely 500 men strong." Erec said to Gallahad.

"Erec, be quiet with your doubts. I will not punish you for your thoughts but others in the castle will. I believe in our king. That does not mean that I think there are things that could be done better. As it stands we will do as the king asks but we won't be nearly as tough as the king desires." Gallahad whispered to Erec. "Order the iron knuckles to be on the lookout for those that show promise, even if they are from those cities that rebelled. Those children can be reeducated. Otherwise continue as you were and one day you might even have my position."

"Sir don't speak like that. You are a great leader."

"I know Erec, but men are mortal and I can feel my mortality. I am not the man I was a decade ago. Therefore keep on the lookout for those that would be worthy of the title iron knuckle. We are few, but we are proud and tough."

"I have been on the lookout for those that we might be able to recruit into our ranks sir. One of our former comrades Tristan has had a son and he seems like he would be a good addition. I believe the boy's name is Link."

"Link eh? I will have to test this boy to see if he is worthy of the title iron knuckle. If he is of Tristan's blood then I have no doubt."

With that Gallahad and Erec made their way out of the castle and back to the iron knuckle barracks.

"Link, do you think that you could get some more wood for the fire. Your father is having another fever." Links mother Eurydice asked her son.

"Sure thing mother." Link replied starting to make his way out of the house.

Link lived in the outskirts of Hyrule castle city in a manor that his family had been given by the king for his father's service. His father, Tristan had been injured fighting in the rebellion wars. He was first doused in burning oil leading the charge and scaling the walls of Mari. This ruined his body. He then lost his left arm and leg later on in battle. His men quickly took him to the medical tent, some even losing their lives but they had so much respect for Tristan that they willingly gave their lives. He has since been bed ridden and was slowly losing strength. His wife, the witch Eurydice, was able to use her magic in order to keep him strong but eventually he would lose and be able to meet the goddesses in death.

Link brought in some logs that he had split earlier on and rekindled the fire using the fire spell his mother had taught him.

"You are lucky you gained some magical abilities from your mother." Tristan said as Link started the fire.

"It's nothing father, if it wasn't for your abilities you never would have met her in the first place." Link replied.

That is true, a witch of Eurydice's caliber would never have been impressed by a normal man. It would have taken a man of extraordinary caliber, such as an iron knuckle, to catch her eye. Therefore once Tristan saw Eurydice and her beauty he knew he had to make her his wife. It wasn't easy but eventually Eurydice fell for him.

"Son you will make a fine man one day." Tristan said with confidence. *Cough, cough.*

After saying that Tristan went into a fit of coughing. His wife quickly turned her attention to him trying to allay his coughing fit him and his son running to his side. After he had finished coughing he took his hand away from his mouth, it had specks of blood on it.

"Listen son." Tristan once again turned his head towards Link. "I do not have much longer in the world, therefore I would like you to pick up the mantle that I once proudly displayed." After saying this Tristan pointed to his armor that was set up on a mannequin against the wall.

"Each Iron Knuckle has their own armor made for them and they wear it proudly in service to the kingdom and to their brothers. You have heard me tell you stories of my time in service. I would not trade it for anything. My brothers stood by me and continue to help us out. They are my family in all but blood."

"Once I pass away I will be cremated in my armor and my spirit will go up to the golden halls of the goddesses so that I may be with my ancestors. Therefore once I pass away you will be the man of the house, take care of your mother. She was one of the greatest things that has happened in my life."

After saying these things to his son Tristan lay his head down and fell asleep, his body no longer able to stay awake. His wife and 12 year old son stayed by his side for the rest of the night.

A few weeks later Tristan got his wish and his spirit passed on to the golden halls, where there is peace and plenty. At the funeral Gallahad decided that it was time to introduce himself to Link. He then made his way over to the boy and his mother as they were finishing their meals.

"Hello there Mrs. Rookwood, young Rookwood. My name is Gallahad and I am an Iron Knuckle in the service of the king."

"Hello Sir Gallahad." Eurydice said while nudging Link causing him to speak.

"Hello Sir Gallahad. My father has told me many stories of you and the times that he spent with you in the service of the King." Link said while bowing his head.

"I am glad to hear that. Your father was a one of a kind man, always fearless and leading the charge. I am glad that he had a child to pass down his legacy."

"I am nothing special Sir Gallahad." Link replied. "But my father has taught me many things, things like how to be virtuous and kind."

"I am glad to hear that Link, the Iron Knuckles are always looking for dedicated men to defend the kingdom. I'll tell you what, once you come of age make your way over to the castle. There you can sign up for the army and if you show enough grit and determination you may even be able to join the Iron Knuckles."

"You really think so Sir?" Link asked.

"If you are anything like your father, then I have no doubt." Gallahad said.

With that said Gallahad gave Link a personal letter of recommendation.

"If you decide you want to join the army of Hyrule then make your way to the capital city. Once there go to the barracks and give the men at the station this letter. This will allow you to get in without any trouble."

After handing the letter to Link Gallahad said his good byes to the boy and his mother. He then made his way over to the stables, prepared his horse for departure and made his way back to the capital.

"Link, I want you to think long and hard about this decision. Your father wants you to join the army but this is your life. You have to choose what you want to do with it." Eurydice said to her son. "It is a great opportunity for pride and prestige, but do not allow those things to go to your head. Many men before you have fallen to the vices of the world and I would not want to see you fall. You must be a better man because the world is at a shortage of better men."

"Very well mother I will think and pray long and hard about this decision." Link replied.

With that the mother and son turned back to the proceedings, accepting condolences for the others that had arrived to express their sorrow.

In a town on the edge of the kingdom a group of Iron Knuckles was about to enter a chapel of the heretics. They were led by Captain Leopold Goethe, a man that was quite harsh and more terrible than normal. He was put in charge by the king to find and quash any heretics that were found in the kingdom. He had his own personal hand selected group of men that followed his every order.

"Alright men, we will be entering the premises of a heretical place of worship. Do NOT allow these people to leave. I want men at every door and make sure to watch the windows. We CANNOT allow them to escape and lead others down the path of wickedness." Leopold stated to his men.

With that the Iron Knuckles marched up to the building and a group, led by Leopold, burst thru the front door.

"You are all under arrest by order of the King." Leopold shouted to all the men and women that were in the building. "Come quietly and there will be no trouble."

"We will not be bullied by the King and his lapdogs." A man wearing a priests garb shouted while making his way up to Leopold. "Goddess Hylia, bless her and her name, should not be repressed by those that do not know the true path. There are four goddesses not just the golden three. Allow us to spread the good news."

As the priest was saying this he was making his way up to Leopold. Once he made his way to Leopold he was roughly grabbed and thrown to the ground. Then with a glint in his eye that could be seen thru his helmet Leopold stated his verdict.

"These heretics cannot be converted. Burn them to the fiery depths."

With that the doors were blocked and torches were thrown into the building. Screams were then heard as the men and women were burned to death.

"Let this be a lesson to those that believe in the heretical teachings of the unenlightened. There will be no forgiveness. The King has declared that the golden goddesses along with their triforce are the only things that should be praised. Dire consequences await those that believe otherwise." Leopold stated to the crowd that had gathered at the foot of the burning building.

Once the building had been burned down Leopold and his men made their way out of the village in order to continue their mission.

A few months later the land experienced a terrible winter. Many people were ill prepared for it. Therefore the King opened up his warehouses and allowed his army to distribute food to those in need. This did not help everyone because sickness and plague also ran rampant, especially in one manor.

"Mother are you going to be ok?" Link asked his mother who was lying on her bed, her face sallow and frail.

"Oh Link, you care for your mother too much." Eurydice said to her son who had waited over her ceaselessly the past couple of weeks. "Do not worry though son, I will be with your father soon enough."

"Mother do not talk like that, you are not going anywhere." Link said as he grabbed a bowl of water and a cloth started to dab her face. "What will I do without you?"

"That is up to you my son. This is your life, you have to live it your own way." With that Eurydice started to nod off and eventually she fell asleep. Even after she fell asleep Link continued to keep watch over her.

Even with Links constant watch a few days later his mother also passed. She along with her husband was cremated in order to honor her memory. After the funeral Link sat in his father's study in the manor and thought. The maids and butlers were always there to help him but he was kept in deep thought about his future. Over the course of a few years Link continued his studies and learned everything that he could from those that would teach him. He was even prone to wander out of the manor and would come back weeks later to the consternation of the housing staff. The first time he did this the staff thought that he had died and were about to vacate the property. Once he turned 17 though he gathered up the staff and shared with them his decision on what he was going to do with the rest of his life.

"Thank you everyone for gathering here. I have made my decision about what I am going to do with myself for the rest of my life. I am at the age where I become a man and am therefore able to make decisions for myself. I have decided to join the army of Hyrule and follow in my father's footsteps in order to become an Iron Knuckle. Therefore I will be leaving the manor for a long time but I will continue to employ you in order to keep it in tiptop shape. Also your families will be able to stay here just like before."

This was a great relief to the staff because they were worried about what would happen with their futures. They had thought Link would just allow the manor to be sold off or forgotten in order to decay. With Links announcement they were happy that they would be able to continue to have a roof over their heads and a place to live. They were also glad that Link was thinking about them and their level of respect for the boy rose even higher. It seemed that the young boy was a true leader and thoughtful of those under him. With that the young man started to pack for the trip to the castle where he would be able to join the army and then one day join the ranks of the Iron Knuckles. On the eve of fourth month Link made his way out of the manor atop his trusty steed Epona and into the adventure of his life.

Here starts my story, I hope you guys and gals like it. Look out for the next installment at a later date.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello one and all to the second chapter of my exciting Legend of Zelda fanfic. I hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 2

A few days after leaving his manor Link had finally arrived to the crown jewel of Hyrule, Castle town. It was here that the great powers that be decided on the legislation that would affect people all throughout the kingdom. Link could feel the energy of the city in the great walls and towering spires that surrounded the city. He could barely wait to get inside. As he was approaching the gates he noticed the guards that were stationed at the doors. With no one better to ask where the army barracks were located he made his way over to the guard.

"Hello Sir, I am Link and I was wondering where I might find the army barracks." Link asked atop Epona.

"You? You don't look like much kid, what makes you think you would fit in the army of his highness?" the guard asked as another guard made his way over to the pair.

"Well I have this letter and I was just looking for some help." Link said, he didn't have a retort to say back to the guard, he had been raised better. Link then handed the letter to the guard and the guard started to read it. His eyes nearly bugged out once he noticed who had written the note. Taking a step back in surprise he exclaimed.

"This letter is from General Gallahad! How did you get this?!" the guard said loudly holding the letter out.

"I got that letter from Sir Gallahad when he visited my families' manor during my father's funeral." Link replied.

"Oh, my condolences lad. Here let one of my subordinates take you straight to the barracks." The captain said while calling up one of the recruits.

"Thank you sir…" Link let the statement hang.

"Borlo."

"Thank you Sir Borlo, my name is Link Rookwood."

"Rookwood, as in Tristan Rookwood?" the guards eyes started to bug out even more.

"The very same, now if you would excuse me I have to make my way over to the barracks." Link said as he started to steer Epona in the direction the captain first pointed to.

As Link was moving away from the captain, Borlo drew the young recruit over to his side and whispered into his ear.

"Now listen here Sylvant that is Link Rookwood. Treat him with respect and don't make a fool of yourself in front of him. He will one day be a lord and you do NOT want to lose the respect of a future lord.

'Aye Aye Sir, I do what I can." Sylvant replied with his distinct country twang. With that Sylvant saluted and made his way over to Link.

"Just follow me Sir and we'll make our way over yonder." Sylvant said while pointing his spear in the direction of the barracks and also neatly cutting a rope holding a bowl of fruit. Said fruit then fell all over the poor recruit.

"Ah shucks, and I just cleaned this uniform the other day." Sylvant cried while wiping the fruit from himself.

"Here and also my name is Link." Link said while he held out a kerchief to the other young man. Boslo looking on the scene and shaking his head in despair.

"I knew I should have sent someone else with him, Sylvant is a regular cock-up." Boslo thought in his head.

"Mighty grand of you Link." Sylvant said taking off his helmet and wiping his face. As soon as he was finished he had a grand smile on his face and held out the kerchief for Link to take back.

"No thanks, you can keep it." Link said while holding his hands up.

"Thanks again Link, one can never have enough kerchiefs; especially around the ladies." With that Sylvant led the way and Link followed him thru the maze that was Castle town.

After a little time Link and Sylvant made their way to the barracks and thru the front doors. The walls to the barracks weren't that big since they were in the city but they were still large. They continued going, Link leading Epona and walking besides Sylvant while making small talk. Sylvant was explaining how he started his life in the army only a few months prior and how he was trying to make a life for himself. He was from a small village in the east near Gerudo territory. As a child he had always admired the soldiers in the army and how disciplined and venerable they were. He was the fifth son in a large family so he knew that he was nowhere close to inheriting anything so a life in the army sounded good. As they walked Link also explained where he was from and what he did as a child. Soon they made their way to the area where they needed to go and luckily found someone that Link recognized. General Gallahad was there and talking to one of the senior officers that was at the table that Link and Sylvant were headed to. Once they made it to the table Link spoke up.

"Hello Sir Gallahad, it's a pleasure to meet you once again."

"Ah, Hello Link. It is nice to see you again. What can I do for you on this fine day?" Gallahad asked.

"Well Sir I was thinking about enlisting today and I was making my way over here in order to start my career in the army." Link replied.

"Good thing you caught me then. I am glad to hear that you are joining, we need every able bodied man that we can get. So how are things back at the manor?"

"It wasn't that great, my mother passed away a few months ago because of the plague that passed thru the land during the winter."

"My condolences Link."

"Thank you Sir, anyway now that I am of age I wanted to come to the capital and join the army."

"Very well Link, this man here will be able to assist you with the process. Otherwise I have other matters I have to attend to. I hope to be able to meet with you again. There are more things that I would like to discuss with you."

With that Gallahad spoke a few more words to the man at the desk and then left, saying goodbye to Link and Sylvant as he headed out.

"Ok recruit there are a few things that I need to fill out and then I have a few documents to give you. So let's get started. Also recruit Sylvant if you would stay here I will need your help in a few moments." The man behind the desk said as he gathered up a few papers and a quill and started to jot down the answers to the questions he asked.

After that Link and Sylvant made their way to the outfitters building where Link got all the essentials for his stay in the army. He obtained a sword, shield, spear, bow and quiver and recruits clothes. After trying on a few an being laughed at by Sylvan because of how big the clothes were on him he finally found some that were the right side. After that Sylvant took Link on a tour of the facilities in the barracks and then they made their way to the cafeteria. While they were eating another of Sylvants friends made their way over to the duo.

"Hey there Sylvant, how are you? Is this a new recruit?" the man asked

"Sure is Frederick. This is Link, Link this is Frederick." Sylvant answered introducing the two. Link then stood up and shoot the other man's hand. Link then noticed the blue lapel on the man's shoulder.

"Are you an officer Frederick?" Link asked pointing at the lapel.

"Sure am Link, and that will be Sir Frederick if you are going to be joining us." He answered with a grin.

"Yea he likes to lord that over us." Sylvant said "I'm thinking his heads getting a bit too big for his body, if you ask my opinion."

"Hey there, show some respect for the station. Otherwise I might have some custodial duty for you." Frederick said.

"Sure thing officer of the land." Sylvant said with a smile. He and Frederick had a laugh at that.

After that the three continued to talk about their lives and what got them into the army. Link learned that Frederick was actually the son a duke who owned a small piece of land near the Zora kingdom. Apparently Fredericks father also made a name for himself during the last war which is how he got the land. The three of them continued to talk about themselves and once dinner was done Link made his way over to his sleeping quarters which turned out to be the same one that Sylvant was staying in. He then met some others in the barracks and they started to play some cards. Later on they all turned in for the night. Meanwhile Link was thinking about his life and the direction it would take now he was in the army. He sent a prayer up to the goddesses and then fell asleep.

A few months into training and Links ears were again assaulted by the sound of a horn and the yelling of the drill instructor.

"All right you maggots, it's time to haul your ass out of bed." The demon/ instructor yelled.

There were a lot of groans from the other recruits, Link among them. But he sat up and then stared out the window. The sun wasn't even out yet. That didn't seem to matter to the drill instructor because all he did was grab the recruits training clothes and then throw the clothes in their faces.

"I said UP you lily livered sons of bitches. I ain't waitin for you. My own dear mum would be up and about already. Come on you babies!"

The man always seemed to have a mouth on him. Must have been the reason he became a drill instructor. Never the less Link hauled himself out of bed and got into his training clothes. The clothes were definitely not the most comfortable thing in the world but they were durable.

After dressing Link and the others made their way out to the courtyard and stepped into training hell.

"ALRIGHT you BABIES! It's time for a nice morning jog. Let's go ladies!" With that the drill instructor started running and the poor recruits had to start running right after.

"Damn, that was a long run." Link said as he had his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. Sylvant, right beside him, had given up on standing and was laying down trying to catch his breath replied.

"Yea it was, and this is a normal run."

"Ha, well if this is normal I can't wait to see what he considers extreme." Link stated while standing up straight and throwing a defiant look at the drill instructor.

"Man Link how do you do it?" Sylvant whined while trying to get up. "Where do you get your energy?" While Sylvant was trying to get up Link decided to help up his friend and gave him a hand.

"All it takes is practice Sylvant, I'm sure you'll get it in no time." Link replied.

"My thoughts exactly recruit Link." A voice that Link recognized said behind him. Both young men quickly turned around and when they realized who it was that was talking they threw up hasty salutes.

"Good morning General!" The two of them yelled out.

"At ease you two." General Gallahad said as he passed the two and made his way to the drill instructor. After speaking to the instructor the General made his way to the two again.

"Link if you would come with me I would like to talk to you."

"Sure thing Sir. Catch you later Sylvant."

With that the two made their way into the barracks and were on their way to the Generals office. After arriving Gallahad offered Link a cold drink of water and a chair to sit in. After he himself had a drink Gallahad started to speak.

"Link me and your father were very good friends while we were both in the military, it was a unfortunate what happened to him but he understood that injuries can occur and was the perfect example of what a man should do in that situation. There are not many others that I can think of that are like him. He was one of a kind."

"Thank you for your words Sir."

"Sure thing Link but it is the truth. There are not many people like your father or mother in the world anymore. I fear for this country Link. I am sure your father talked about being the better man correct?"

"Yes Sir. That is a subject he instilled in me at a young age."

"Good, not many others have a personal commitment to being a better person like your father. But your father is not the one that I want to talk about. I would like to talk to you about your future here in the Hylian military. I would like to fast track you for promotion into the ranks of the iron knuckles. I know that you joined a few months ago but I see a good future for you and I hope others will follow your example. Therefore instead of the normal 2 years before joining the iron knuckles I would like get you in in a year.

"Thank you Sir. I don't know what to say except that I will prove myself worthy of the title."

"That's what I wanted to hear Link, I believe in you. Just do your best out there and don't give up. Your mother and father would be proud of what you have done. You are dismissed."

"Sure thing Sir I will not let you down."

With that Link made his way out of the office and bumped right into Sylvant at the door and Frederick right beside him which knocked the two onto their rears.

"OUCH, damn Link you could give a man some warning before you barge out of the door like that." Sylvant said as he started to get up. "But did I hear that correctly you're going to be fast tracked to be an iron knuckle?"

"Uh." Was Links intelligent reply.

"That's great Link. The General must see something special in you if he is going to recommend you for the fast track." Frederick said as he got up as well.

"Man I wish I could be fast tracked as well." Sylvant moped

"Well if you spent more time training and less time listening in on your comrades I'm sure you could also join the iron knuckles in a decade or so." Gallahad said jokingly.

"Come on Sir that was cruel." Sylvant whined.

"At ease Sylvant that was a joke. Now you three best be on your way I have a meeting soon and I cannot be late for this one."

As Gallahad said this the four could hear the tramping of feet. A moment later they saw the king himself round the corner with some of his advisors. The three troops quickly jumped up to the wall and saluted the King. The King merely glanced in their direction before turning into Gallahad's office. As the King turned into the room Links eyes strayed to one of the people that were following him. That person was a young woman with long blonde hair and a gorgeous face. In Links eyes she seemed to have an ethereal beauty. As she was about to turn into the room as well she glanced in his direction and locked eyes with him. It was for a moment but there was a spark between the two. Her eyes widened but she quickly caught herself and went into the room. At that moment Link was mesmerized but he also caught himself and at that moment knew that he would see that woman again, he just didn't know why.

There you go, as you all can see Link is going places in the world. If any of you could leave a review that would be nice. I always appreciate it. Thank you again for reading.


End file.
